The invention relates to a vehicle brake, in particular a vehicle disk brake, having a brake-application device, which provides the braking force and which comprises a force element, preferably a pressure medium cylinder, and a pressure-intensifying lever arrangement, and having a readjustment device for readjustment of the wear-induced release clearance of the brake, wherein component parts of the readjustment device are a rotatably arranged drive element, which can be actuated by the brake-application device, a readjustment element arranged rotatably on the same axis, and a transmission device arranged in the movement path between the drive element and the readjustment element.
Vehicle disk brakes are often provided with a readjustment device to compensate brake-lining and/or brake-disk wear. This successively adapts the clearance between the brake pads and the brake disk in accordance with increasing wear and thus maintains this “release clearance” within a range predetermined by the design.
A readjustment device integrated into a disk brake is known from DE 10 2011 051 073 A1. Readjustment is accomplished by means of two threaded elements, which can be screwed relative to one another. The screwed joint has an axial backlash and hence an idle path, the size of which determines the readjustment. Further elements of the readjustment device are an overload clutch, which operates in a torque-dependent manner, and a one-way clutch. The one-way clutch operates with cylindrical locking elements arranged in such a way as to be movable in a circumferential direction. These can run up onto ramps in one direction of rotation, thereby leading to locking in this direction of rotation and hence full torque transmission. In the opposite direction, the locking elements run freely, and therefore there is only slight torque transmission in this direction of rotation. The overload clutch is arranged in a manner spatially separated from the one-way clutch and comprises balls, which are seated under pressure in slotted depressions in an axial end face of the readjustment element. Under an increased resistance torque, the balls leave the depressions.
For implementing the one-way clutch of the readjustment device, wrap springs are known from WO 97/22814, EP 0 216 008 B1, EP 0 730 107 B1 and DE 102 60 597 B4. These are cylindrical, coiled spring elements which are mounted under radial prestress on the cylindrical outer surfaces of two shafts or the cylindrical inner surfaces of two sleeves. In one direction of rotation, there is full, slip-free torque transmission through the frictional engagement of the wrap spring, whereas, in the opposite direction of rotation, there is only slight torque transmission.
It is the underlying object of the invention to create a vehicle brake provided with a readjustment device for readjustment of the wear-induced release clearance, in which the readjustment means is of structurally simple design and requires only a small number of parts.